


A Spark of Hale

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Enforcer Peter Hale, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Mating Bites, McCall Pack, Rituals, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter is the Enforcer of the Hale pack.The McCall pack wants to call Beacon Hills home.Deaton is gone and now the Hale Pack is in need of a new emissary.Alpha Hale, Peter's sister, has plans of how to get a new one.An arrange marriage and more...





	A Spark of Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Well, this happened. I started it after work and now it's time for bed. I wrote this out and did a quick read through. It got out of hand.... I thought maybe a quick 1-2k story. It took over.
> 
> This is for Day Three of Steter Week 2019!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

As Peter closed the door to the soundproofed office and saw the look of pure joy on his sister’s, his Alpha’s, face. He knew it wasn’t good news.

His sister hated him since the day he was born. She made sure he knew since a young age through actions and words. She never got over how their parents doted on him. He took their attention from her. 

His Alpha, tolerated him because as the leader, she knew he was the best Enforcer. He lived in a grey world and she knew Peter loved and was loyal his pack as a whole. He’d do what needed to be done, to keep them safe.

His sister took advantage of that often. Everyone knew it.

“Alpha,” Peter’s voice was on the edge of annoyance. “You summoned me.”

“Please sit Enforcer Hale,” she replied.

His shoulders sagged as he fell into the comfortable brown leather chair. She used his title which meant it was pack business. 

“As you know, Deaton, has up and left us without a trace,” she growled and her eyes flashed red as she stared at him..

Peter kept a straight face and arched an eyebrow. 

Of course he knew where Deaton was… he was the one who put him there.

Six feet under. It was only fair to offer the druid to the Nemeton. It was his fault the ancient tree was so ill. It helped bring some life back to it, but it was still sickly with yellowish droopy leaves. 

It came to his knowledge that it was Deaton was part of the reason his family almost burnt to the ground.

“I’m not surprised,” he replied as he crossed his legs. “I’ve always said he was shady.”

He knew his Alpha had ties to the almost-massacre of the pack too. He was still trying to find solid proof first. Her reactions at the time seemed fake. Not a hair was out of place on her when she came out of the smokey house and a look of anger when she spotted Peter.

As Deaton’s life force drained from him he mention his sister’s name… a truth at the very end. 

“Well, I will officially renounce his bounds to our pack this evening, though I don’t feel his bond to me anymore so I assume he is no longer of this realm.. Which brings us to why you are here,” her eyes lit up as she leaned forward.

“Have you heard of the McCall pack,” she asked.

“Who hasn’t,” his voice even.

A group of mismatched young adults that banded together during high school. Alpha McCall and his best friend, a human, were the first members. Rumor was an Omega Alpha attacked them out in the woods in their hometown resulting in Scott McCall being bitten. The feral werewolf was insane and not thinking clearly. His best friend, Stiles, along with him, had fought off the being, resulting in it’s death. 

Over the years, their pack grew with other bitten wolves, a kitsune, an Argent Huntress and a banshee. Rumors were they took out the Alpha pack.

“Well, they contacted me and inquired about joining forces. Their emissary herself called to set up a meeting,” she smiled like it was a privilege to be called upon. 

Truth was, who their emissary was not known. Everyone assumed it was the fierce red-headed Banshee.

But Peter had been in contact with their researcher, Stiles, more often. Not that his Alpha was aware of this truth. Though, he never had met the young man in person, they spoke often; exchanging information to assist each other’s pack. It was Stiles who tipped him off about Deaton’s ties to the sick tree and further research lead them to the truth about his ties to Kate and the fire. He purposely let the wards around the pack lands falter. He didn’t keep up with them and it was easy access for Kate and her goons to enter. It was also because of him that the wolves didn’t smell, or hear them until it was almost too late. 

If it hadn’t been for his quick thinking, they would have all died. He got one of the human children to break the mountain ash line. Everyone but his own Alpha were covered in soot and coughing. She looked like she just walked out of a magazine.

“We will be meeting with them tomorrow at noon. I will be invoking the old pack laws and will insist on an arranged marriage to align with us to live on our lands,” she flashed her eyes at him. He grinded his teeth and nodded. Of course, she’d pawn him off.

“It will be nice to accept them and merge with them,” she looked smug as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her large leather chair. “After the marriage, as the Elder Alpha, which I’m sure Alpha McCall doesn’t know, will fall under me which means his pack will be ours to use.”

She threw back her head and cackled.

Peter was shocked.

Shocked at how stupid and power crazy his sister truly was if she believed that.

“So, don’t be late,” she took a deep breath in and shooed him out the door.

He needed to call the handsome mole-speckled man he called a friend. The longer he knew the younger man of the McCall pack, the more his feelings grew.

##

Stiles phoned chimed as the pack sat down for dinner.

Beacon Hills was a nice town. Not to rural, but not like the bustling big city they moved from.

The pack had a long discussion about where they wanted to settle now they were all done with college. When Stiles’ pops was offered the job as Sheriff of the town and Scott’s mom accepted a job at the local hospital, they all agreed to this was the place to call home.

He knew of the place because of one Peter Hale. The Enforcer of the large, old and well-known Hale pack. Even before Allison’s deranged aunt and her men tried to burn them all down, they were known.

It didn’t hurt that they housed a Nemeton. 

Another reason they chose to settle here. During one of their visits, the old ancient tree called his Spark to it. When he found out it was because of the one who was in charge of protecting it, the Hale Emissary, Deaton, well he couldn’t but help Peter then.

He didn’t want to reveal his secret to the man yet. It was very guarded and it kept everyone safe, with everyone assuming Lydia was their emissary. 

“Is it Peter,” Lydia chirped.

“Yeah, says to call him sooner than later,” Stiles looked longingly at his steak and curly fries.

“Go call him back. It’s probably about meeting tomorrow. Plus you can just snap your hands and your food will be fresh and hot when you get back,” she replied as she picked up her knife and sliced through hers.

“Yeah. The more we know the better,” Scott leaned over and squeezed his best friend’s shoulder. 

The chair scooted back and he snapped his fingers. His food now rested in the oven. 

They were lucky to find a rental large enough for the pack as he made his way up to his room. 

He used his magic to soundproof his room before he dialed the familiar number.

A half a second later, Peter answered the phone, “Hold on a second.”

Stiles heard some shuffling sounds and the clicking of a door.

“Okay, we’re good. I’m in my room,” Peter sexy voice stated.

The Spark has had many fantasies about the wolf’s soundproof room and they things they could do. The pack all knew about his massive crush on the older wolf. 

“I guess it isn’t about that funny wolf meme I sent you then,” Stiles laughed lightly as he settled on his bed.

“Har Har, you are sooo funny,” Peter’s voice did things to little Stiles.

It wasn’t time for that.

“Okay, my sister called in about Lydia’s phone call. By the way, thanks for the heads up,” Peter huffed.

“I’m sorry, we thought it would be better if you went in blind,” Stiles apologized. 

A few seconds of past before Peter sighed, “You’re right. Well, the meeting is set for noon tomorrow, which I’m sure you already know.”

Stiles did.

“Well, the only way she’ll let you live here is if you align with us,” the wolf stated.

“Yes, we know that… but… because it sounds like a 'but' in there,” Stiles replied.

“She is going to invoke the old pack laws. She will insist on an arranged marriage between me and someone from your pack. I mean she didn’t tell me to my face, but I’m not an idiot.” Peter’s voice was full of anger. “Not that I’d have a problem with it, but to insist. To command me too. It really pisses me off.”

Blue flames engulfed Stiles hands. “Have I mentioned I don’t like your Alpha.”

He had heard enough stories from Peter and other packs about Alpha Hale. She was feared but she wasn’t very nice but to a select few.

Plus, he’s been digging dirt on one, Taila Hale, and it isn’t looking good. Soon, though… the truth will come to be.

“Oh god, let me guess. She wants us to merge with living on the same land and essentially merge our packs and demand that she be Alpha in charge.”

He heard Peter swallow, “Yes. You are correct.”

“Okay. Don’t worry, Peter. It will all work out and remember we don’t know each other tomorrow,” Stiles said confidently.

He waited patiently, listening to Peter’s breathing to even out. Stiles would have been pissed if he was in Peter’s shoes. The wolf’s Alpha wasn’t the best and as a sister, she was cruel and mean.

“Okay, Stiles. You haven’t lead me wrong before, which is more than I can say for my sister. If it wasn’t for my pack, I’d have renounced my ties to her a long time ago.” Peter sighed deeply. 

“On another note, we finally get to meet each other tomorrow in person and I’m excited about that,” Stiles’ voice was filled with happiness. He had wanted to meet the older wolf for a while.

“Yeah, that is true and I’m betting you’ll be even better looking in person,” Peter purred.

Stiles laughed. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see tomorrow Flirty-Wolf.”

After they said their goodbyes, Allison knocked on his door.

“Hey, so about Alpha Hale,” she fidgeted, “I got the proof.”

Stiles patted beside him. It was helpful that he had Allison and her dad in the pack. Even if the elder Hunter chose to stay in France when his daughter decided to move back with her pack.

They held a pack meeting about what actions to take the next day.

It was about time the McCall Emissary became known.

##

Stiles had trouble picking out an outfit that morning and the banshee helped by dressing them all.

He tugged at his firm-fitting red shirt as they drove over to the Hale mansion. He shot off a text with a vague message to Peter the truth will come to be. 

“Stiles, calm down,” Scott sneezed, “you’re scent is making me sneeze.” 

Whenever Stiles panicked his Alpha would start sneezing. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Jackson reach between the console from the back seat and patted the Spark on the arm. 

Unlike in high school, Jackson and Stiles became good friends and pack mates. Lydia had insisted, after Jackson was bitten, that her boyfriend sought professional help. 

That was how the pack met Deaton’s sister, Morrell. 

It was only Jackson, Scott, Lydia and Stiles who were attending the meeting. It was common for only the core group of a pack to show up for official meetings.

“Also, I’ve seen you, and overheard, your Skype calls with the Hale Enforcer. He’s just as gone on you as you are on him,” his best friend commented.

They pulled up fifteen minutes early.

It was Lydia’s motto, ‘If you’re on time, you’re late.’

“Welcome,” Talia answered the door, decked out in a red pinstripe suit. “Please come in,” she smiled and waved them into the home.

“Thank you Alpha Hale,” Lydia made eye contact with the she-wolf and entered first, followed by Alpha McCall, Beta Jackson, and human Stiles.

Stiles noticed the look of disgust directed at him when Alpha Hale thought no one was looking her way. Lydia laid her hand on his arm. They didn’t survive this long or become known by being unobservant or resourceful. Their pack bonds shined brightly and strong.

They all knew the truth about the Alpha.

“Hello, I’m Joseph,” a handsome older man walked in from the kitchen as they entered the living room.

“Alpha-Mate Hale, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Scott grin was genuine as he offered up his hand.

A few minutes later, Peter came strolling down the stairwell donned in a pair of skin-tight designer jeans and sinful black fitted Henley. 

“Hello, welcome to our humble abode, McCall pack. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all,” Peter let his gaze linger for an extra second on Stiles before moving on. 

“Yes, this is our Enforcer Peter Hale. Peter be a doll, and get our guest some drinks,” Alpha Hale turned her back to her brother, “we have wine, soda, beer…”

Peter glared at her back.

“Bottle water for us if it’s available, thank you,” Lydia replied. 

“Of course Emissary McCall,” the female Alpha replied, “Please, follow me. The meeting will be in the office away from eavesdroppers.”

Peter came back with drinks for the McCall pack, Joseph and himself. “Opps, seems I forgot about you Alpha-of-mine,” he smirked as he chugged his own water.

“Would you like mine, dear,” the dark-haired alpha-mate offered his wife. 

She took a deep breath and declined.

“Let’s cut to the chase,” She sat behind her large dark oak desk. “You want to live here, and that means aligning with us,” she clasped her hands in front of her. “The best way is to arrange a marriage between our packs.”

She waited as the McCall pack mumbled all at once. Lydia held up her hand and the other three became silent. “And do you have a particular person picked out of your pack,” she addressed the other Alpha.

Peter’s sister pointed at him and smirked. “I do, my very own brother, Enforcer Hale. He’s loyal and his knowledge of the supernatural is extensive. Maybe the best in the country.”

Though, everyone in the room sans the Alpha and her husband already knew this to be a fact.

She glared towards Stiles when he let out a small snicker. 

“Sorry, Jackson tickled me,” his heartbeat was steady as Jackson punched him in the leg.

“Yep, I did. Sorry,” the beta didn’t sound apologetic at all. 

“Plus, he's a looker,” Stiles leered at him.

“It runs in the genes,” Alpha Hale tossed her fluffy hair behind her shoulder.

Stiles shrugged and made eye contact with her, “If you say so,” and rolled his eyes.

He wanted her to dislike him. Which is easy. He loves to talk and be frank.

She cut off a growl and shook her head and sat up straight. “So, you’re single, human.”

“Single and ready to mingle,” Stiles winked at her.

“May I speak with my pack about your proposal first,” Scott spoke up before Alpha Hale lost her cool. “We won’t take long.”

The three Hales stood up, “Of course. We’ll be right outside.”

They all sighed when they were left alone.

“Oh my god, I hate her,” Stiles paced and let his tossed a ball of blue-purple flames between his hands. “We sure she’ll agree with it.”

Lydia nodded. “Yes. Her desire to have us under control is greater than waiting for proper courting. I mean,” she lowered her voice, “look at the things she did to try to gain more power.”

Truth was she was in cohorts with Deaton and Kate. She offered up her poor son as bait for Kate to ‘seduce to lay the blame on him for the fire. Talia wanted to burn most of her pack to gain more power and swoop in to ‘save’ the others. It’s why she made sure Derek and Laura were gone that evening. She promised Deaton a power boost to help take control of the Nemeton and have a never-ending power boost from the ancient tree. 

“Stiles, did you get a read,” Lydia turned to the Spark.

“Their pack bonds are weak and fragile. It will be easy and won’t be that painful to the Hale pack. Joseph though, will at most pass out since his bond is stronger being her mate.”

The McCall pack all nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Lydia excused herself and got the Hales.

“So, we’ve discussed and we agree with your arrange marriage but our poor Stiles here,” Lydia pointed over to the young man.

Stiles looked his part as he avoided eye contact and chewed at his nails. His heart rate sounded like a jackhammer.

“He said he’ll do it but I’m afraid he’s flighty as humans can be right,” Lydia laughed softly as she leaned closer towards Alpha Hale.

The older she-wolf agreed. “They don’t have much to offer.” 

“Yes,” Scott gritted through his teeth and took a deep breath, “Yes, so we’d like to perform it tonight. I heard you all have a Nemeton, the perfect place to hold an impromptu wedding don’t you think.” 

Peter’s mouth twitched as his sister readily agreed. “That’s a wonderful idea. Let’s go then.”

“Dear, are you sure. We just broke the news to them about being married.” Joseph tried to break in.

“Don’t be silly, Joe. It’s what we all want.”

They followed the Alpha into the Preserve and towards the ancient tree. 

It was a good thirty minute walk.

Peter hung towards the back with Stiles so they could ‘talk for the first time’ before marriage. Jackson escorted with them as the rest of them walked out of hearing distance.

“I was right. You are better looking in person,” Peter whispered as he linked their hands together. 

“It should be illegal how good-looking you are,” Stiles blushed.

“Is this part of your plan,” Peter voice floated on the wind. 

“Yep. We found Kate’s diary and a few truths will come to be soon. Jackson has it if she doesn’t confess.”

The beta padded his jacket pocket.

As the entered the clearing the tree hummed under Stiles, welcoming back the Spark. 

“Oh, is it sickly because Deaton left,” Lydia gasped as she lied through her teeth. A talent the pack as a whole learned how to do.

“Yes,” Alpha Hale lied just as easily. Last she saw it was before Deaton went missing and now the stump became a short tree with yellowish leaves. “Hopefully, after merging our pack, Emissary McCall, you can help it out.”

Peter wasn't surprised to see the tree had grown some since Deaton's body was buried at it's base. Though with a quick sniff, he didn't smell any decomposition. 

The banshee nodded. “Yes. as soon as the merger is through. Okay, Peter and Stiles please face each other in front of the tree.”

Then she added, “Hold your left hands together and place your right hands on the tree.”

She had the McCalls stand on Peter’s side and the two other Hales stand next to Stiles. “It will make the ritual stronger. A show that we feel as one even beforehand.”

Peter arched his eyebrow at his betrothed who smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. 

After their vows, Stiles added, “If were going to marry, I think we should just take the extra step. It will make our bonds stronger as mates.” 

Alpha Hale face lit up. “Yes, a wonderful idea, human.”

Peter thought about it for a minute. Stiles said to trust him and frankly, marriage and mates meant the same to him. Plus, since they both placed their hands on the tree, both his hands felt warm and the ancient tree hummed under his touch. He knew Stiles was more than a plain ordinary human..

“Yes, I agree.”

“Great, Peter please go first. Then Stiles will bite down until he draws blood to complete it.”

The amber-eyed man tilted his head offering up his neck. Peter let his fangs drop. 

“It’s okay, sexywolf. I trust you,” It sounded like Stiles whispered in his ear and he glanced at his soon-to-be mate. Purple flashed through the amber orbs.

Peter let one of his real smiles as he leaned forward and sunk into the tender soft neck. A taste of copper splashed with sweetness filled his mouth before he removed them and stood up again. 

“And I trust you mate,” Peter said around his canines as he gave up his neck for Stiles.

Stiles bit down hard and Peter closed his eyes and counted his breaths as he waited for his skin to break.

The moment it did, they both gasped as their bond snapped into place. It was bright and pulsing with content and happiness. Peter kissed his husband for the first time. Tears leaked out of Peter’s eyes without his consent. He rejoiced that their feelings were mutual. 

Alpha Hale began to laugh. “You fools.”

“Why are you laughing,” Scott asked as he wiped wetness off his face. He was happy for his best friend. The bonds pulsed as he felt the connection to Peter. The older man truly cared for Stiles.

“By marriage between our packs and you living here, I can demand that you submit to me Alpha McCall.”

Joseph gasped and took a step away from his wife with wide eyes. “Tally, no. That hasn’t been enforced since the olden days.”

Alpha Hale sneered at his husband. “Soon, with Alpha McCall and his pack under me. I won’t need you anymore either.”

Her clawed hand stopped in mid-air as she went to end her husband’s life.

“No, no. Bad dog,” Stiles tutted.

She focused on the young man who helped link their packs and yelled, “What is the meaning of this!”

The Sparks hair floated around him in a unseemly still evening. A golden-purple aura encased him as his matching eyes glowed brightly.

“You shouldn’t assume things,” the young man’s voice sounded ancient. Deep and low. It wasn’t Stiles speaking anymore. 

“What,” She tried to move but found she couldn’t move any part of her body.

“The time has come Alpha Talia Hale to speak the truth and face the consequences,” the powerful magic user stepped up to her.

She started to scream and demand to be released. 

“I can’t believe you,” Joseph cried as he moved over to his brother-in-law and his new pack.

“How are you connected to the sickening of the Beacon Hills Nemeton and the attempted fire and murder of your pack,” he placed his fingers to her forehead. “Speak now.”

That was how Peter and Joseph learned the truth of how power-crazy Alpha Talia Hale was to the core.

She stared wide-eyed to Peter and Joseph. “I needed the power. The Alpha pack had it right. But these people,” she spat, “ruined my chances by killing them off. I needed to start all over.”

“You just tried to kill me. What happened to the kind-hearted woman I fall in love with,” Joseph asked.

She roared, “She was weak.”

“Enough,” Stiles voice rang out in the clearing. “The truth is out and the punishment is due.” 

Stiles placed his one hand over her heart and one her temple. “By the power the the Nematons, you are not worthy of the Alpha Spark,”

Peter and Joseph gripped at their chests as their Alpha’s spark was removed the Stiles. Talia crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. 

“Nooo, it’s not fair. It’s mine, give it back to me,” she bellowed.

The true McCall Emissary faced them, his eyes were solid white were as he mumbled in an unknown dead language. 

Talia picked up a rock behind him and lifted it up high over the Spark.

Lydia let out her high-pitched Banshee Scream as Peter dashed towards his husband and sunk his claws into her chest. He along with his husband were unaffected by the banshee. Joseph dropped to the ground covering his ears. The McCall pack had sometime put in their ear plugs and merely swayed by the red-headed woman. 

“You’re no Alpha or sister of anymore,” He removed his bloody sharp nails and his ex-Alpha’s body fall to the ground. Her heart in his hands.

He tossed it and it slapped against the bark of the huge living tree.

Stiles turned and held the ball of red-blue light, “Do you Peter Hale promise to uphold the protection of the Nemeton and land?”

“Yes,” Peter gasped as his beautiful mate spoke to him. The golden-purple light hugging him as well as his husband.

“Do you promise to do what is needed to protect and care for your pack. To be fair,” Stiles voice echoed around them.

“Yes,” Peter gulped. 

He had always felt he’d be a better Alpha than his sister could ever be. But he knew full well he wouldn’t be able to be an Alpha and stay with his pack.

“Do you promise to work side-by-side with Alpha McCall to keep peace and safety to those who call this place home,” Stiles sweet, soft tone came through.

“Yes,” Peter reached out towards his husband.

“Then by the power of the Beacon Hills Nemeton, and I, Spark Stilinski, new guardian of the Beacon Hills Nemeton, grant you the Spark of the Hales,” Stiles pushed the glowing globe into the older wolf’s chest.

It felt like Peter’s inside were being melted away by lava for about twenty seconds then a gasp of fresh air. The bonds with his original pack and his McCall's snapped into place. The McCall'spack were more sturdy and strong. He’d have to work long and hard to strengthen the Hale pack to match the other packs, he was linked to by marriage. 

“Place the body of the traitor against the Nemeton,” Stiles whispered before he collapsed. Peter caught him before he hit the ground.

“Well shit, that isn’t how I expected it to turn out,” Jackson laughed nervously.

Joseph was on his knees crying over his dead wife’s body as vines came out of the ground and wrapped around her.

“We need to move back,” Scott wrapped his arms around the older heartbroken man and guided him away from the ancient tree. They watched as the ex-Alpha’s body disappeared and the dying leaves on the tree perked back to life. 

A snort followed by a loud snore from Stiles broke broke the tension in the air.

“Let’s go home. We have much to discuss and I’ll have a lot of explaining to my pack,” Peter stated as he picked up his husband bridal style. His mate’s head lolled into his chest and began to drool on him.

Never in a million years would Peter had thought today would end up like it did. But overall, it was wonderful. His sister’s lies finally came out. 

He knew Stiles wasn’t just a regular human. He was breath-taking, smart, powerful, and loyal man. A man he now was able to call mate… husband…

His home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I missed Day 2 of Steter. I have a story for it, but it hasn't been written. With that, see how I added Alpha Peter there at the end... (to make up for missing a day).
> 
> We shall see if I have time for tomorrow.


End file.
